Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plant breeding and, more specifically, to methods and compositions for producing melon plants with elevated Brix.
Description of Related Art
Melon fruits are highly appreciated worldwide and are often eaten as a fresh product. Melons are members of the gourd family (Cucurbitaceae), a class of trailing annual vines that also includes squash, pumpkin and cucumber. They have large broad leaves, stems covered in light prickles and small yellow flowers. The fruit themselves are soft fleshed with a central cavern containing seeds, surrounded by a thick protective rind.
Taxonomically, melons are broadly divided into two groups: watermelons (species Citrullus lanatus) and muskmelons (species Cucumis melo L.). C. melo includes a wide variety of cultivars producing fruits of different shape, external appearance and flesh color, including such melons as Canary, Cantaloupe (including Western Shipper, North American and Charentais types), Casaba, Hami, Honeydew, Navajo Yellow, Piel de Sapo, Santa Claus, Sugar melon, Ambrosia, Bailan, Galia, Ogen, Persian, and Sharlyn.
One important goal of melon breeding is to combine various desirable traits in a single variety/hybrid. While breeding efforts to date have provided a number of useful melon lines and varieties with beneficial traits, there remains a need in the art for new lines and varieties with further improved traits and methods for their production. In many cases, such efforts have been hampered by difficulties in identifying and using alleles conferring beneficial traits.